


Two Terran Boys

by rafidesuyo



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Kraglin, Gen, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), also, it's barely there but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafidesuyo/pseuds/rafidesuyo
Summary: “Oh. You’re from Terra too?”“Yeah, I’m from Terra—wait,” Peter blinked rapidly. “’Too’? Are you from Terra?”His small smile returned, and the man nodded. “Yup. Originally from Terra—but I’ve been living in Xandar for a few years now. My name’s Richard Rider.”In which Peter is lost in Xandar, and he met another Terran boy.





	Two Terran Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Two Terran Boys（授翻）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424338) by [Luiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiz/pseuds/Luiz)



> I haven't read much Nova comics, but I've been lurking around in old Guardians of the Galaxy comics to think about this more than once. I made a few changes about their age, though; I know in the old GotG comics, Peter is the one to call Richie 'kid', but somehow I like to think that movie!Peter is a little younger than Richie. Just a little, though.
> 
> And I'm thinking about writing GotG movie AU with Richard in it, honestly, but I don't know if I will have time to finish it. Hopefully, I do. If I'm not too crushed by college...

This wasn’t his fault. No, this completely wasn’t his fault.

Peter was bored, okay? Yondu and Kraglin was ‘doing business’ down in Xandar, and they keep declining whenever he asked if he could follow them. Said it’s too dangerous for him and he was still too young to do negotiation—or whatever. He doesn’t know what they actually did in Xandar.

Even though they said that Peter could tag along to Xandar, they still banned him from tagging along to their so-called ‘business’. And that means he had to wait for them to come back from whatever they are doing right now, and Peter could already see that he’s going to be bored to death if it comes to it.

Honestly, Peter doesn’t know what’s the point of bringing him along if Yondu and Kraglin doesn’t want him to tag along in their business. Maybe it was because he had started whining nonstop about getting stir-crazy from not going out of the Eclector.

…okay, that was definitely the cause.

But see, sitting all by himself in the M-Ship parked somewhere in Xandar doesn’t help at all. Like, it’s not so different from being trapped in the Eclector; it’s just like a slight change of scenery and environment. He’s still trapped, in a way.

So he decided to take a walk around Xandar. Yondu and Kraglin didn’t forbid him to go anywhere, anyway—so he could take a walk by himself, right? He’s thirteen now, and he brought his gun. He’s a grown-up. He’ll be fine.

Except, he’s only been to Xandar for like, once or twice before, and usually he’s roaming around with Yondu or Kraglin with his side.

Peter swore he didn’t walk away too far away from the ship, but he somehow ended on somewhere he had never seen before. The place was crowded and packed with people (aliens?), a little bit too many—maybe it’s a market or something? And he somehow forgot his communicator and his wallet back in the ship. Great.

Peter lets out a sigh, trying to calm his heartbeat. Right. He’s not lost, he’s just—forgot the way back to the ship. Yeah. Right. He’s a grown up now, right? Surely he could remember the way back to the ship if he calmed down. Yeah, that he can do.

But a little too many people was still too many, and he wasn’t tall enough yet. As he walked, it somehow got even more packed, and he was starting to get squished between bodies. Peter got even more nervous, and he wasn’t watching where he was going before someone grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the crowd.

Panic flooded his senses, and the first thing that came to his mind is that he was going to get kidnapped. Shit. Peter tried to kick whoever pulled him away, but then he heard the possibly-kidnapper said in a somewhat young man-ish voice, “Hey—calm down! Calm down. I wasn’t going to do anything to you!”

“That’s exactly what someone would’ve said if they’re going to kidnap someone!” Peter cried out, and he was a little surprised to find his voice on a higher pitch than it usually is.

“No—I know that! But I really wasn’t going to do anything to you,” the man said, and Peter finally turned around to see who just pulled him away from the crowd. He looked like a human—maybe he’s a local Xandarian or something. Xandarian looks like regular human, anyway, right? He’s taller than Peter, but he doesn’t seem to be as old as Yondu or Kraglin. In fact, he looked like he’s around Peter’s age. “I was trying to help you so you wouldn’t get squished and stomped. Are you lost?”

“I’m not!” Peter said, crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively. The man raised his eyebrows at Peter, though he looked somewhat amused. “I just forgot the way back to my ship! I’m not lost, I’m a grown-up.”

The man’s lip twitched into a small smile. Ugh, he looked way too amused. “Oh, yeah? How old are you, kid?”

“I’m not a kid!” Peter pouts, “I’m thirteen in Terran years. I can defend myself. I’m not a kid anymore!”

The man’s smile disappeared, and his eyebrows go up again. He looked surprised. “Oh. You’re from Terra too?”

“Yeah, I’m from Terra—wait,” Peter blinked rapidly. “ _’Too’_? Are you from Terra?”

His small smile returned, and the man nodded. “Yup. Originally from Terra—but I’ve been living in Xandar for a few years now. My name’s Richard Rider.”

Peter blinked. Oh, that’s a pretty normal Earth name. “I’m Peter Quill. So you know the way out from this place?”

Richard’s amused look was somehow back on his face. He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he asked, “So you admit that you’re lost, kid?”

“I’m not a kid and I’m not lost!” Peter said, his eyes going wide in disbelief. Richard stared at him long enough for Peter to sigh and admits, “Fine. I’m lost. I don’t even know what this place is and where the ship is parked. Happy?”

Richard’s expression turned gentle, and he uncrossed his arms. “You know, I’ve been on Xandar long enough. I can help you back to your ship.”

Peter’s face lit up. “Really?”

Richard’s smile grew, and he started to walk. “Yup. Come on, kid, before whoever brought you along starts looking for you.”

Peter doesn’t recall telling Richard that he wasn’t going to this planet alone, but maybe he looked young enough for Richard to say that. Peter nods and follows Richard quietly before asking, “You keep calling me a kid but—how old are you in Terran years? You don’t look that old.”

Richard lets out an amused snort. “I’m fifteen.”

“What the—you’re still a kid too!”

-x-

Peter regretted going out from the M-Ship alone.

Even though it sounded like a good idea before—because he was bored as hell and the Xandarian atmosphere was nice anyway—but now he had started to regret it.

Richard sure knows Xandar enough to suggest him places of where his ship might be parked, but Peter really couldn’t remember. Everything looked different, and after hours of searching, he still couldn’t find it.

Getting lost sucks. And he was getting hungry.

Richard was kind enough to stick with him all the time, though. Peter knows he could get unbearable at times—especially when his mood started to get sour and tired and hungry, but Richard stays patient with him, even though maybe Peter had offended him several times by now.

As they walked, they passed some food stalls—some decent-looking and good-smelling ones, too, but Peter forgot his wallet on the M-Ship.

His legs were getting tired, so they stopped for a rest on a park. There’s an empty bench, thankfully—but it was situated right across a Xandarian food stall, and Peter doesn’t know if he should feel happy or sad that he got to sit there. Hunger started to gnaw on his stomach, and it sucks.

Richard was somewhere around—he said he wasn’t going to be long, so maybe the other teen went to take a piss in the public bathroom or something. Peter didn’t ask.

Now that he’s alone, he actually feels a little envious of Richard. He was only two years older than Peter, yet he was more composed and acts like a proper adult. It’s no wonder that Richard keeps calling him _kid_ —he probably looks like one to him.

Peter was deep down in cursing himself before he heard soft footsteps approaching him, and when he looked up, Richard was back with two hot dog-like stuff on his hand. It looks—and smells—good.

Richard smiled a little, offering him one. “Thought you might have started to feel hungry. It’s going to get dark soon, and we’ve walked around for a long time.”

Peter’s stomach agreed, and it gave a loud rumble. Peter feels his cheeks heat up as he averted his gaze from Richard—obviously too embarrassed. “Um, thanks.”

Richard hummed in response, and took a seat beside Peter. They ate in silence, and Peter keeps his eyes down, still feeling somewhat too embarrassed. The hotdog-like stuff was good, and Peter honestly couldn’t remember the last time he ate something as good as this.

“You know,” Richard suddenly broke the silence, and Peter looks up. Richard’s still halfway done with his food, and he continued, “Years ago, when I had just moved here, I used to get lost too.”

Peter licked his lips—which ended up by licking sauce off from his lips, too—and said, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Richard paused to take a bite. “I know it sucks, but—everything needs time, right? It was a year later that I can finally remember the way back to my house. It was another one and a half years later that I can memorize the ways in this city alone.”

Peter nods, not really knowing why Richard told him this. He took a bite of his own food, and it was finished in another bite.

“What I’m saying is,” Richard said, turning his head a little so he could stare right into Peter’s eyes, “that you’re brave enough to travel alone in a planet you barely know.”

Peter blinked, and gulped the rest of his food that he had just finished chewing. “Uh, thanks?”

Richard smiled a little. “I shouldn’t have called you kid. I’m not that old, anyway. Sorry.”

“But I’m still a kid,” Peter said, and Richard looked surprised. Maybe it’s because Peter finally admits that he _is_ a kid. “And you just seemed so…calm and composed. Maybe I look way childish compared to you, so—I understand.”

Richard looked somehow ashamed, his cheeks flushing a little. Did Peter say something wrong? “No, no—actually, I was just…trying to act like an adult. Like a Nova Corpsman.”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, scrunching up his nose. “Ugh, you want to be a Nova Corpsman? That’s a boring job.”

“It’s not!” Richard’s eyebrows go up in surprise. “It’s not. It’s a cool job! You can go and arrest thieves. Catch the bad guys. It’s a cool thing to do!”

“And boring!” Peter countered. “It’s better and more interesting to travel through the universe, look for nice and shiny things to sell them and make units!”

“Stealing stuffs? Isn’t that a crime?!”

“It won’t be stealing from someone if the planet is dead and nobody is around!”

Richard and Peter somehow ended up in a glaring match, and after a few minutes they ended up laughing. Okay, Peter could see that Richard was really trying to act like a Nova Corpsman—and it seemed like there’s still a normal teen underneath all that.

“So what, are you going to be a professional thief when you grow up?” Richard asked, but he looked amused. “If you are, I’m going to have to arrest you someday.”

“Oh, so you think you can catch me?” Peter countered, his tone a little mocking but they both know he doesn’t really mean it. “See if you can catch me. I’m going to be the legendary outlaw, Star-Lord!”

Richard laughed, and while it could offend Peter—especially after he said the name his mother sometimes used to call him—but he doesn’t find that it’s offending. In fact, it made his heart warm, like he had just found a new best friend or something.

“Let’s just see it in the future, Star-Lord. I’m so looking forward to arrest you.” Richard said with a smirk.

“And I’m going to enjoy kicking you in the butt as I say, _I told you so_ , while running away from you.” Peter couldn’t help but mirror the other’s smirk. They ended up chuckling together, and Peter stopped when he heard a familiar whistle.

Richard stopped too not too far after, and he lifted his head towards the source of whistle. Peter could see Yondu and Kraglin standing across the park, and boy, Yondu looked pissed. Peter held back a wince.

“Uh, that’s my captain,” Peter said, standing up from the bench. “I should head back, I guess, since he found me before I could find my way back to the ship.”

Richard stared back at him, and it looked like something had just clicked his mind. His face looked ridiculous. “You’re with the Ravagers, huh. I should’ve known that jacket anywhere.”

Peter snorts, smirking slightly. “Yup. Thanks for the food, by the way.”

As Peter walks away, Richard half-shouted, “I’m so going to enjoy arresting you in the future, Peter!”

Peter laughed, turning his head back just to shout, “See if you can catch me, _Richie_!”

Richard was still smiling, and he waved as Peter walks further away. Peter waved back, and when he returned his focus on the road in front of him, he had to stop abruptly before he collided with Kraglin. Oh, he looked pissed too.

“Damn it, kiddo, ya’ nearly gave us a heart attack,” Kraglin said, and whilst his voice was rough like he was so pissed, Peter could hear the concern behind that voice. “How many times should I tell ya’ to bring your communicator? Thought ya’ got kidnapped or somethin’.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter said with a sheepish grin, turning his gaze to Yondu. Oh, no, the captain looked way more pissed than the first mate. “I was just going to get a little fresh air, I swear, but I guess I walked too far—”

“Shush,” Yondu cut him off, and his expression shifted a little, like he’s relieved or something. Huh. Was he really concerned? “No excuses, boy. Ya’ got cleanin’ duty for a month.”

“A month!?” Peter shrieked, and Kraglin shushed him. As Yondu started to turn around and walk away, Peter pouts and turned to Kraglin, “But—that wasn’t completely my fault!”

“Nah, cap’n’s right, it’s your fault, kiddo,” Kraglin said, patting his shoulder a little too harshly. “It’s your own damn fault for forgettin’ your communicator. Shoulda planted the damn thing somewhere in your body so you wouldn’t forget it.”

Peter pouts and gave Kraglin his best puppy eyes, but Kraglin wasn’t fazed. Instead, he started to push his shoulder so he would start to walk. “C’mon, ‘fore you get lost again and cap’n might reconsider to eat you.”

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed, then turned his head back towards the bench. It was empty already—devoid of Richard. Somehow, Peter doesn’t think that it will be the last time he’s going to see Richard.

And he’s looking forward to meet Richard again somewhere in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Scream with me on my [tumblr](http://rafidesuyo.tumblr.com)


End file.
